Specialshipping: Caring for you
by Renee Tsukiyomi
Summary: When Yellow almost drowns in the river, Red has o take care of her while she recovers, and will they find love on the way to her recovery? Find out.
1. The river of love

I walked along the river. The flowing waters rippled their way along the stream, splashing about the dirt of the river sides. I looked at the magikarp flowing with the water. Not like they could do anything but splash without it. I looked at the sun above me, blocking my eyes slightly with my hands, to provide shade.

It was Tuesday, in the summer. I sat cross-legged beside the stream. It was actually very fast. I lifted out my drawing book. I flipped through the thick, yellow dyed pages, that were colored with granite and smeared led, and my writing wich eventually fades away.

I looked at my drawing of Red. Hansome he was, charming, with his raven colored, slick hair, and his Chestnut brown, almost blood red eyes, which made me shiver. He was dumb in a cute way, though he had his smarts in training as well. I just loved Red. His personality, his looks. Mainly him. I was way out of his league though. I heard a rustle in the bushes behind me. Turning around I threw my drawing book in my bag, and I put on a big smile towards the closecoming voice. I jumped when I saw it was Red. I blushed furiously as he approached. "Hi Yellow, What's up?" he was smiling as well. Why'd he have to be so sweet? Couldn't it have just been easier if we were just friends.

"I'm having a fun time! Hehehehe." I said nervously. "Hey are you okay?" he asked carefully. "I'm fine!" Just a little-" I laid back. Way to far. I felt myself feel sick, I was falling. "Yellow!" He screamed ater me, changing from relaxed sixteen year old, to action guy. He reached for my hand. I couldn't reach. Time sped up again, from it's slow second. I felt instant cold, and a current pulling me against my will. I saw my glimpse of him fade. I also saw him take his shirt off, and jump into the water before went under water.

I don't know how much time went by. All I knew is that I was drowning, because I never learn't how to swim. I felt last bits of air leave my sistem, as I weighed down to the bottom, the current still dragging me. Though I felt jolted awake when warm arms got a hold of me, and the pressure of water against my head lightened. Red waspulling me out of the water. I felt myself being held by gravity aain, and a low voice calling in a language I never heard of. I knew Red was saying something to me, though I couldn't understand. I saw colors form everywhere, then I relaxed and closed my eyes. I fell asleep.

Red's p.o.v ~~

I saw her faint, as the water dripped off my wet skin onto her, I felt as sick as she did. She didn't have too much air inside her. I needed to help her live. I didn't know what tpo do, though. I wasn't a doctor! I had to try. For Yellow.

I didn't know cpr, but I didn't have time to take a class either. I breathed deply into her lungs. My lips against hers. I lifted my head up for aair sometimes, though not too long, this was serious. I tried a third time, beating her chest for her to spit up water, then breathing into her mouth to get her to breathe. She choked. She spat up a whole bunch of water and coughed for a while. I felt my depressed spirit lift up, amd I felt happy for myself and he that I could save her. If she died, I don't know what I would be like.

"Yellow! Your okay!" she coughed some more, spitting out more liquid. " Hardly, what happened?" I smled sympathetically, it doesn't matter, your okay, and that's what matters." I saw her eyes cross and look emotionless, then she fell over again, fainted from getting excited too fast.

I lifted her body up, and her knapsack, then I carried her bridal style to the hospital.


	2. Embrace her

Red smiled as I saw her flutter her eyes open.

"Welcome back yellow." Red warmly smiled to her, as her eyes opened up widely.

"wh-what happened back there?" She suddenly remembered herself clearly falling into the water. Last thing she remembered seeing was his upper body. She blushed at the thought.

He felt her head. "Are you okay? Your red again. Maybe a fever.." she waved her hands around. "n-no, I'm fine, haha" He sighed deeply, giving her a sympathetic stare. "Your doing it again."

She blinked. "What again?" He sat on her bed, staring at her. "Acting all strange, talking weird. Did something happen to me and you?" He asked. She shook her head violently, also causing her to feel pain again. He did notice her absence in herself, which meant he cared (and wasn't as 'dumb' in a cute way, as she thought. He was smart, but still cute.)

She blushed. "It's just… I kind of.."

"Hm?" he asked, watching her.

"I uhh…uh." She found herself feel hot again, because of the awkward tension. "Like you." She quickly replied.

He smiled.

What?

"The picture kind of told me that." Huh?

"Wh-What picture.." She tried to fake her intelligents.

"This one." He held up her open sketchbook, to reveal the new drawing of him, that was One of Many.

"oh-oh t-that… I-I thought I'd try-" He put his finger over her lip "It's ok." He pulled her into a tight hug. " I like you too."

She smiled, embracing him back.


End file.
